Чувак
Чувак - Главный герой игры Postal 2, дополнений и Postal III. Сын Postal Dude из первой части. Postal 2 В связи с ложившимися обстоятельствами, Чувак переезжает в Парадайз, для работы на RWS(судя по всему работал маркетологом). В честь переезда напился на вечеринке. Утром со свежей головой идёт на работу, но Винс его увольняет, и что всё это было шуткой. Плюсом было то, что выписал чек чуваку(50 долларов). На следующий день начал подрабатывать сборщиком подписей за согласия жителей не запрещать играть в жестокие игры. Но кроме работы, у Чувака есть свои личные дела(Купить молока, Купить ёлку, Помочиться на папочку и т.д.). В некотором случае выполняет задание жены, но всё таки не выполнил одно - купить "Гравийную дорожку"(В переводе на оригинал «Rocky Road», что означает название мороженного в США). Ненавидит отца, даже мочится ему на могилу. Живёт с женой в трейлере. Жизнь Чувака кончается в пятницу, где жена на вопрос "Ты не забыл про гравийную дорожку ?" выстреливает Чуваку в голову и уходит от него к маме(в Postal 3 Чувак сам стреляет в голову). Postal 2 Apocalypse Weekend Здесь выясняется, что Чувак выживает после выстрела. Для него есть несколько новостей. Жена ушла, компания "ACME" изъяла трейлер, в котором жил Чувак и его жена, Чампа отправили в питомник и нужны деньги, чтобы вызволить его оттуда. Чувак решает сдать сперму для исследования, но вот беда, в лаборатории случается ЧП, бешеные кошки вырываются на свободу и вскоре начинают убивать всех в больнице, но Чувак выживает, забирает деньги и уходит. Он проголодался и пошёл в ресторан "Жирная панда", но там куча зомби, Чувак справляется с этим. Капитан полиции предлагает стать инженером по взаимодействию с бешеными коровами. Чувак справляется с этим и его повышают. Вскоре Чуваку звонит Винс и просит забрать мастер-диск, он делает успешно и уходит к Винсу на вечеринку. На утро на дом Винса нападают уволенные им же работники. Вскоре Чуваку звонит Винс и просит доставить фейерверки на офис. Он прокрадывается на базу Аль-Каида, но бомбу там не находит. Во время побега из военной базы, Чувак прихватывает собой термоядерную боеголовку и ставит на стол офиса и выходит в дыру через стену. Наступила ночь, в это время Чувак начинает спасать Чампа из приюта и успешно спас. Уже ранним утром Чувак с Чампом пытаются покинуть город, но на мосту столпилось куча машин, военные бомбят мост каждые пять минут и заражённые появляются ниоткуда. Уже в конце у Чувака начинается галлюцинация, появляется огромный демон"Кошерный зомби" , который заставляет склонится Чувака перед его членом и жопой. Чувак убивает демона и покидает город вместе с Чампом. А тем временем Парадайс взорвалась ядерной боеголовкой. Фильм В фильме фигурирует протагониста. В начале фильма идёт устраиваться на работу в компании "GLUTTCO", но проваливает. После пытается взять кредит, но в банке выложились не предвиденные обстоятельства, из-за которого ничего не получилось. После того, как застал жену за заниманием сексом с соседом, из-за которого потеряв верность к ней. Чувак просит у Дяди Дейва деньги, чтобы уехать из Парадайза, но тот предлагает ему дело: партия кукл "Кротчи" потонули с кораблём из Китая, а в парке развлечений "Маленькая Германия" будут проводить продажи остальных "Кротчи" в Парадайзе, а ведь один "Кротчи" стоит 4000$. Во время представления в "Маленькой Германии" одновременно его грабили. Но ограбление было остановлено в связи атаки со стороны исламских террористов. Фургон с коробками был спрятан Чуваком. В бункере особняка Дяди Дейва Ричи по закону библии Дяди Дейва засовывает Колмана в отсек, где находятся 1000 обезьян и его насилуют. Дядя Дейва несколько раз целует, потом убивает. А Чувака засовывает в камеру до его ожидания, но он оттуда выбирается. Берёт оружие и идёт искать фургон. Перед уездом из города он идёт к своему бывшему трейлеру и закладывает там пластит. Но его начинают обстреливать террористы, соседи, Ричи и компания. Но он выживает, уезжает за пределы района и взрывает пластит. По радио сообщают, что на Парадайз летят атомные бомбы из Китая. В конце фильма Парадайз взрывается атомным взрывом. Возможно, он успел выехать из Парадайза. Postal III Чувак, вместе со своим псом Чампом, покидает Парадайз, который на заднем фоне взрывается ядерной боеголовкой, оставленной самим Чуваком в офисе. Чувак приезжает в Катарсис, потому что бензин в машине закончился, а цены на бензин повысились. В итоге в этом городе Чувак пытается найти себе работу, чтобы подзаработать немного денег. Но на какую бы он работу ни устроился, денег он не получил. В зависимости от игрока, Чувак может стать добрым, нейтральным или злым (Кармаметр), от этого зависит концовка игры. В правильной концовке (Святая концовка) Чувак, вместе с Чампом и новой возлюбленной Джен покидают захваченный Венесуэлой Катарсис, и после не многих путешествий по миру они становятся богатыми их приглашают на передачу "Lifestyles of the Rich and Infamous", где Чувак сначала рассказал свою историю, а потом посоветовал зрителям купить свою новую книгу "Падение Парадайза, если это сделал я". Чамп кусает ведущего за яйца, Чувак ругает Чампа и вещание прерывается... Смерть В окончании миссии Дэйвленд Чувака, вместе с мартышкой и Чампом хватают федералы и жестоко пытают их, в итоге все трое умирают мучительной смертью. Чувак попадает в рай,бог зачитывает ему все совершенные им грехи,а затем отправляет в ад. Описание Чувак носит чёрный плащ,чёрные очки,джинсы и футболку с изображением инопланетянина. Стоит расстегнуть ширинку, то он достаёт половой член и при необходимости начинает мочеиспускание. В зеркале вместо члена изображается чёрный круг с надписью "Цензура"(в Postal 3 всё иначе, вместо чёрного круга просто замазанный прямоугольник). Волосы у него рыжие и козлиная бородка. Фразы *Ах, тюрьма. Небольшой рай, запятнанный мочой. Рай для гомосексуалистов. *Какая-то ободранная… *Всё чего я хотел — это немного молока. *Умм, опять знакомая морда. *Ты что, опять сохраняешься? *Оххх, здесь что, хранятся трупы, Боже? Кто-нибудь зажгите спичку! Не, подождите— Это плохая идея. *Ууууфууу, завтра это будет болеть. *Чёрт меня побери, я лучше домой пойду. *Благослови меня, Отче, я с-с-с-сильно согрешил. Оч-ч-ч-чень сильно! Не, я не шучу. Я больш-ш-ш-шой грешник. Да! *О! Я пришил его. Интересно, а за сколько его останки уйдут на ebay? *Ох, какие же эти нелегальные иммигранты все бестолковые. Теперь придётся взять сандвич самому. *Игры несут зло! Они сводят вас с ума! *За что? Все машины в этом городе всё равно— бутафория. *Чёрт, эти люди все выглядят одинаково. Или мне кажется? *Чёрт, я никого не трогал, починял примусы, наслаждался правами из второй поправки. А вы, твари, всё же смогли вывести меня из себя! *Определённо, здесь не обошлось без инбридинга. *Здесь что, собака сдохла? Нет, серьёзно, я хочу знать. *Послушай, просто подпиши эту дурацкую петицию— времени мало у меня, понимаешь? *Подпиши эту петицию, или я пойду к тебе домой и убью твою собаку. *Ты подпишешь эту петицию, или это придется делать выжившим членам твоей семьи! *Ты наверное не знал, что тебе суждено умереть сегодня. Сюрприз! *Вы, вероятно, думаете, что я не очень хороший человек… *И не толпитесь, у меня пуль на всех не хватит! *Неужели этим людям больше нечем заняться? *Вот дерьмо! Похоже всем в голову одновременно пришла одна и та же идея. *Извините, мне нужно засунуть кишки обратно. *Здесь дети похожи на отцов, а отцы на дедов. Это невыносимо! *Хм, вот всегда мне не хватает денег. *Чёрт, я не расист. Эти люди, действительно, выглядят все одинаково. *Ах, мне кажется— я подхвачу гепатит, если дотронусь до чего-нибудь в этом городе. *Ой, Бог мой! Я стал бомжем. *Здравствуйте, мисс. Мне нужно купить немного напалма…, чтобы уничтожить сорняки на моём газоне. Понимаете? *Идиотский генератор. По-моему, у меня и машины-то нет. *Теперь… я могу… видеть… МУЗЫКУ! *Оружие не убивает людей .. Я убиваю!! *Елка досталась мне очень дёшево, так как сейчас июль. *Похоже мне нужны бабки, а в принтере как раз кончились чернила. *Да, детка! Я— король ящериц! *Пожалуйста, не думайте, что я расист. Я убиваю поровну людей всех рас. *Ты наверно шутишь, придурок? *Я пришёл, чтобы оплатить это сфабрикованное обвинение и внести тем самым вклад в пенсионный фонд дорожной полиции. *Oooouuuu, it is worse than a toothache! - Ооооуууу, это хуже, чем зубная боль! *Yeah - Yeah, come on, chained me. Well you won any steep - Да-да, давай, заковывай меня. Ты ж вон какой крутой. *Wow! Hyyy! Walls melt. Hyyy. Cool! - Ух ты! Хыыы! Стены плавятся. Хыыы. Круто! *Oooo, my spleen... climbed out! - Ууууу, моя селезёнка… наружу полезла! Интересные факты * В локализации "Акеллы" Чувак был озвучен небезызвестным Александром Груздевым, а в Postal 3 по приглашению TrashMasters был озвучен студией "Кураж Бомбей". * Чувак также любитель Чёрного юмора. * Ненавидит своего отца, даже идёт мочится на его могилу. * Также не любит молоко "Джихад", но однако покупает его в понедельник. * В фильме он помогает Дяде Дейву, в игре лишь приходит на его день рождение. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Postal 2 Категория:Postal 3 Категория:Postal Категория:Герои Категория:Родственники Чувака